Dreams of a diary girl
by crazedfanficadelaide
Summary: Mini Imprint story of how Jared and Kim, because who doesn't love a quick romance, this is how I think it went down, romantic and sweet, true Twilight fans can't help but love these two perfect characters! Introducing the diary girl and the perfect guy!


Jared was laughing with a bunch of his hot friends as usual as I drew him in my journal, trying to get him perfect. But it wasn't perfect like the real thing. I once tried to draw myself in with a picture of him, but it turned out terrible, I ripped it out and shoved it in somewhere in my backpack, I think I folded it up and shoved it in the front pocket actually.

Jared turned and gave me a once over, then his friend said something and laughed, continuing on with his life like nothing had even happened.

Hadn't he felt the spark, the love at first sight? Or even butterflies, maybe a pit in his stomach! I went back to my journal of dreams and scribbled down, 'he looked at me, but as usual I don't think he actually saw me, at least not the way I see him'.

I get I was ugly, my eyes were a bit too spread apart, I was a bit on the chubby side, maybe I should keep dieting? Sighing I got up and threw my sack again feeling like it was a demon.

There were only 2 classes I had him in and he was always too far, him and his friends sat on the opposite end of the room, one time I tried to sit a little closer and that hadn't done any good, they still didn't give me any attention, but I couldn't draw or write in my journal because if I looked over at them they'd act all awkward around me.

I always felt like a deer caught, so I watched and dreamed from afar.

Only that made everything harder, I just wanted to touch him, in a way that was friendly, that he'd actually touch me back, but if I tried he'd probably think I was strange or a freak or worse…

Garr!

The last bell rang and I walked home tears of failing falling escaping.

Life just wasn't fair sometimes, and one day, Jared was going to see a girl he liked and I'd have to draw pictures and there would always be a girl there. Not what I wanted in my journal.

He didn't show up the next day, or the next, he was sick, and I wrote about how worried I was in every single daily sentence I did.

2 weeks went by and when I got to school I heard kids talking and saying Jared had returned. My whole body blazed with love and security, he was back! He was okay! I was so relieved!

Every chance I got I drew a picture of him, a new one, he'd changed so much, he was handsomer, broader, and sadly, more out of my league than ever.

My insecurities doubled, now I was sure he was gone, there was no way he was going to even glance at me now!

Lunch came by and he sat at his table with his friends like usual, while I sat at the one across with a perfect view.

He laughed and my heart melted at the sound, he looked around and his eyes laid on me. They didn't move.

For once, he just kept staring, a thousand emotions crashed over me, I hid my journal in my bag, and blushed.

I took my uneaten sack of lunch and tossed it away again. Then went to my next class.

My last class came and when I walked in his group were in there normal spots, except he wasn't there, I walked to my spot and froze, he was sitting next to my usual seat. He grinned when he saw me, and my heart melted to goo.

"Hey! Mind if I sit next to you today?"

"Uh, sure, yeah, I'd love that, Jared." OMG! The way the sound of his name came off my tongue when I said his name actually in front of him. He grinned then blushed a bit.

"You know, I never actually caught your name…" He mumbles.

"Kim!" It's, uh, Kim!" I blush at my outburst.

"Hey, your blush is cute, don't hide it," he says gently. OMG, and he killed my heart!

"Th-tha-anks." I stutter blushing.

"Want to hang out?"

I died.

JARED POV

I can't believe I've never noticed Kim before, she was so perfect, everything she did. Right now we were in the lunch room, her sitting next to me like she has been for the last two weeks.

I have noticed she was a bit insecure but it was cute and I was here, and she didn't have to worry about me leaving her.

"Hey, do you have a sharpie?" I ask, wanting to write something on my hand.

"Yeah, in my front pocket." I nodded and unzipped her cute heart backpack. I found a paper and pulled it out and unfolded it. There was a sketch of her, and me but in this one I was smaller, leaner, I looked at the top and there was a date.

It looked like from a… diary page?  
There was a date that was four moths ago?! Holy…! There was writing at the top scribbled a bit.

 _I wish he would notice me, he's so cute, I just wish we looked cute together… :/_

I frowned, we actually looked like a really cute couple, she was an awesome amazing artist.

I folded it up, dug around finding the pen, and gave her a peck on the lips whispering thanks.

Shoving it into my pocket I also put the folded paper there too. It seemed perfect to me.

When I got home I took it out and looked at the front of the page and saw another page, it said I was cute, and went on about me, god! She made me sound like a god… Oh wait, it literally says I was a god in here… wow.

She was insecure because of me? I don't think that's a good thing. She was perfect. Beyond perfect, so perfect I was the lucky one. How had I missed such a beautiful face?!

The next day we hung out, and went to first beach. She was really red and I couldn't figure it out.

"What is it?" I finally ask.

"I just… It's so unbelievable, it's… promise you won't laugh?" She asks biting her lip adorably.

"Promise."

She opened her bag and blushed handing me a Journal, or more pacifically, her diary, scribbled all over the front was her name with my last name. Inside was all feeling on me. Drawings of me. God, it turned me on and gave me such a stupid feeling. I was so complete!

"I kind have liked you since like… I first laid eyes on you in middle school." She bites her lip nervously. It was too much.

"Your perfect, I couldn't imagine a more perfect girl. Will thee be my girlfriend?" I ask shyly.

"Of course! OMG! I love you! Not like, love, do you, do you like or…" I pressed my lips against hers in a hungry kiss.

"Definitely love." I whisper against her perfect lips. Against _my girlfriend_ s lips. _My girlfriend. All mine._


End file.
